


What if it Had Been Him?

by ellepha



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellepha/pseuds/ellepha
Summary: What if instead of shooting Jules the sniper had shot Sam, Wordy thinks. Slash. AU.





	What if it Had Been Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

 What if it had been Him?

     I run my fingers lightly up and down my lover's arm, thinking about what had happened this morning. It could have been him we all went to see in the hospital. Now curled up together, naked, in the bed we share in our newly purchased house, it's a thought that keeps invading my head. I can feel his weight, sunk into the mattress next to me, his skin pressed against mine. I could have lost him today. 

     "Hey, its okay you know. Ed's not dead, Jules is going to pull through, the bad guy got shot so we don't need to worry, mph." I cut Sam off with a kiss. His assurances are logical, make sense, but the knot in my chest isn't going to go away by words alone. Action is going to be require. I shift so that I'm on my hands and knees on top of him on his back. His hands grip my shoulders as I claim his mouth, my tongue inside tasting him. I pull away from his mouth so that I can nibble on his ear. Sam gasps arching up underneath of me. I smile as I move down to nip gently at his neck.

     "It's not polite to cut somebody off when they're talking, Wordy." he pants, writhing in pleasure as my mouth reaches his collarbone and my fingers start teasing his nipples into hard peaks. I bite down on his shoulder, hard enough to break through the skin and draw blood. Sam yelps, his fingernails biting into my shoulder. He will leave marks, but he doesn't draw blood. I lap at the blood flowing sluggishly out of the wound I made, soothing it with my tongue. I slide down his body, his legs opening up to let me through. I pause for a moment to lick his nipples before continuing on my way.

     "Bend your legs Sam. That's it. Good boy." I whisper against his hard erection making him suck in a breath. I flick my tongue out lightly brushing it over the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum already there. He bucks his hips urging me to take him deeper. His hands are now fisted in the blankets having lost their purchase on my shoulders when I moved. I lick him from balls to tip before engulfing him to the root in one swallow. Moving up and down slowly, I reach out with one hand and grab the bottle of lube we keep on the bedside table. I pop the cap and coat two fingers. I slide those same two fingers fraction by fraction into him. By this time Sam is panting and occasionally moaning low in the back of his throat. I scissor my fingers, searching for his prostate. His moan is louder when I find it. I pull my mouth off him and my fingers out of him. I catches his thighs on the way back up, moving them so that he has to wrap them over top of my shoulders. I grab the lube bottle again and quickly slick myself up. I drop the bottle and nudge his entrance. All he can do is groan in desperation. My hands are holding his hips still. I smile down at him and lean forward for a kiss as I finally push into his tight heat. I still for a minute just enjoying how he feels wrapped around me.

     "Wordy," Sam growls from underneath of me, "move, dammit."

     I chuckle, but do as I am told. It doesn't take long before we both are moaning and breathless, unable to speak. I know we are both close so I reach down and brush my hand against his centre. Sam comes silently, he always does, his entire body arching, lifting both of us higher off the bed, throwing his head back, those stunning dark blue eyes almost black with lust and love, as his rectal muscles tighten pulling my orgasm out of me with ease. I collapse on top of him, his legs sliding off of my shoulders to land straight on either side of me. I grab a washcloth that we also keep on the bedside table and rise, wiping us both down. I throw it into the dirty laundry basket, before lying back down beside him. I wrap my arms around him tight, pulling him into my body.

     "It wasn't me Wordy. It wasn't me." Sam's voice is muffled by my chest as he wraps his own arms around my waist. I merely kiss the top of his head as I tighten my hug, memorizing how his body feels against mine.

* * *

 Reviews feed the muse :)


End file.
